


WRONG SOMETHING IN THE DANISH KINGDOM

by Straj



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Elementary (TV), Hamlet - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet and his acquaintance with the method of work of Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Hamlet comes to Mr. Holmes with a request to find the murderer of his father.

Hamlet

 

I came back  
And what do you see?  
My father is dead,  
And mother, defying  
Dignity,  
With another  
went to bed.

 

Holmes

 

You sir  
More to the point  
And that's all   
What led you?  
Doorstep On my?

 

Hamlet

 

Father killed  
My. Insidiously.  
And he died  
In his Prime.

 

Holmes

 

Clear. Take it  
Case.  
And I say,  
That is me  
By means of  
And the mind.

 

Hamlet

 

I am the Ghost of his father  
Seen Recently.

 

Holmes

 

And with ghosts  
My good doctor   
Will understand suddenly.

 

Hamlet

 

Thank you.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Hamlet

 

Such a thing  
Lord.  
My father is dead,  
And the Ghost of vengeance  
Requires!

 

Holmes

 

The address came  
You  
The cause I come from.  
And on Board  
Agree  
Later.

 

Watson

 

You Ghost seen?  
Fine.  
The diagnosis is clear mine.  
You wine  
Because you didn't have  
When the father  
You’re died.

 

______________________________________________________________  
Hamlet

 

I am so sickened  
You go,  
But God sees,  
I don't know what to do?  
My father died  
And her mother was broken,  
And put yourself  
Under side.  
Another guy.

 

Holmes

 

I will try  
To help you,  
But your mother  
You'll figure it out.

 

Watson

 

Let's find  
The corpse of the father  
And will have a look.

 

___________________________________________________________________  
Hamlet

 

Dad died my.  
And tell me  
Why all this?  
And then,  
What killed him?  
And viciously insidiously.  
But who?  
I lost in conjectures.

 

Sherlock

 

You calm down.  
Have I understood you correctly?  
Your father died  
Too early?

 

Hamlet

 

Yes.

 

Sherlock

 

Fine.  
I'll do it.

 

Hamlet

 

And the Ghost.

 

John

 

And the Ghost  
Will I do.

 

____________________________________________________________  
Hamlet

 

Buddy Holmes,  
Confused I  
My father died,  
No, not from drinking  
Or b in bed  
With a gorgeous woman  
And in my dreams...  
In my gut I feel,  
What killed him?  
And there is no proof.

 

Holmes

 

Covered with a copper basin,  
Say your dad?  
Okay.  
With you will work.

 

Hamlet

 

And the Ghost of me  
Came one day-  
They say, revenge.

 

Holmes

 

You're tied up?  
Where shits take this?  
So you can see it  
Waking the dead?

 

Joan Watson

 

The treatment you need  
And I'll give you that.


	2. II

Castle. Holmes and Watson sitting in chairs near the fireplace, and analyze events.

Holmes

What do we know?

Watson

Laid to rest  
Castle master  
In the garden. To him  
Snuck up on someone  
And in my ear he poured  
Some kind of poison,  
The body ran,  
Instantly the blood  
Have curdled.

Holmes

And after the death  
Husband, wife left  
To another.  
Girl there's  
All walks and sighs.  
Suspiciously  
This.

_____________________________________________________________  
Holmes

Dad died  
Overdose of poison from an.

Watson

Insidiously vertigo  
Of the poor guy in the ear.

Holmes

And hamlet  
The girl glued.  
Her father,  
Polonium...  
Cast featured in this case.

____________________________________________________________  
Watson

Blood stories  
Suddenly  
Unknown to science from poison.  
Come on, Holmes  
Brains you strain!

Holmes

Poisoned was,  
This fact us  
Installed.  
Now if I could find  
Perpetrators of evil?

__________________________________________________________________  
Sherlock

We know the facts-  
The client's father  
Was killed  
Using   
Poison Vegetable.

John

Bothers me  
The Ghost and the girl,  
Walking and sighs.

Sherlock

But, John.  
The Ghost is crap.  
The man was seen hamlet.  
But, feeling guilty,  
I forgot about it.   
Maybe  
Our client  
To be an addict.

John

We are here  
So killer  
Find.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Holmes

He was a fine man,  
The Father of Hamlet,  
And it’s the shit  
Gorgeous Was.  
Killed. Sorry.

Joan

In ear he poured the poison.  
And poisoned.  
About Times!  
O mores!


	3. III

It took a while. The same castle. Holmes and Watson discuss new developments in their investigation. 

Holmes

Killed another one  
Killer – our client.  
He and his mother talked,  
When I heard   
Rustle!  
Pointed her rapier.  
And that's it.

Watson

Came to an end  
Poor guy.  
Would not climb on the rampage,  
So would still be alive...  
And his daughter was crazy.

Holmes

Problems.  
___________________________________________________________  
Holmes

And here is our  
The client  
Killed  
Some jerk.  
The investigation  
To hell!

Watson

And don't jerk,  
Polonius it was  
And his daughter  
Ophelia,  
Crazy.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Watson

I also corpse  
Tossed   
It's your call.  
I will reveal,  
But say,  
He stabbed the rapier  
(Holmes)  
Our client took  
Yes, and killed the poor man.  
He walked silently  
Along the corridor,  
This guy took   
And nailed  
Poor  
To the wall.

Holmes

And it all confusing  
Becomes,  
To work  
Him so  
Hard.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Sherlock

Well, what is there  
John,  
In Newspapers   
Write?

John

(Newspapers)

"SCANDAL IN THE FAMILY"  
Hamlet killed her lover dad!  
"OPHELIA TOLD HIM EVERYTHING"  
She and the client's mother gave all.  
"POLONIUM MOLESTED HAMLET"  
In a respectable family Disassembly  
"HAMLET IS THE VICTIM OF INTRIGUE!"  
Skeletons in the life of hamlet!  
Scandals, rumors, gossip!

Sherlock

And fried facts  
(Through his teeth)  
What a mess!  
Polonius himself  
Self-fulfilling   
Death.  
To eavesdrop is not necessary.

John

Table knife -  
The murder weapon.  
Ophelia – ku-ku!  
Crazy poor thing.

Sherlock.

It is no wonder.  
Two murder   
A short time in such.  
I feel  
I  
Are about to descend  
Crazy!  
________________________________________________________  
Holmes

Dad died  
It's bad.  
And his right arm,  
Frank, nicknamed  
"Polonium" was killed  
Hamlet.  
They with mother  
Discussed  
A financial question  
And Frankie passed,  
The corridor Next Through.  
A few words And inserted.  
Hamlet daddy's colt  
Grab-and – time  
Killed the poor man!

Joan

Ophelia has gone mad  
A beautiful girl was  
Not for years  
Smart...

Holmes  
Yeah. Methamphetamine  
They cooked us it.  
The streets now  
Aimlessly wandering  
And yells,  
Saying that,  
I of hamlet's wife!

Joan

We have a problem  
With this case!

Holmes

Yes. I agree.  
All of these   
Endless showdown  
I act   
On nerves!  
Damn it.


	4. IV

Stepfather. Gertrude, Hamlet, Holmes and Watson. Hamlet waving the murder weapon trying to prove to his stepfather that he was the killer. Gertrude doesn’t believe it.

Stepfather

I drink   
Cheers,  
Hamlet!

Gertrude

Me too!

Holmes

Madame  
(Grabs her hand)  
The wine is poisoned!

Stepfather

Who are you?  
Squirt!  
How dare you  
Miss my wife?!

Holmes

Killer   
You.  
Killed you father  
Hamlet.  
The wine is poisoned.  
Rapier too.

Hamlet

Go  
Steel is poisoned,  
As intended!  
(Stabs stepfather)

Watson

Oh, my God!  
You, Hamlet,  
Once again, killer steel!  
Holmes,  
What to do  
Us now?

Holmes

Publicity to convey  
Will not be able  
We...  
Let them  
Will understand.  
___________________________________________________________  
Hamlet

I'm hurt,  
The hand of the killer!  
And in the eyes  
It gets dark!

Holmes

Watson!  
Inspect the wound!

Watson

Poisoned blade was  
Damn!  
(Gertrude suddenly falls dead)  
The wine was POISON!

Holmes

We are losing customers...

Stepfather

What is it, Lord?  
And who are you  
Devils b took you?

Hamlet  
(Weak voice)

Killer!

Holmes

The result is sad.  
Four dead,  
Killer   
In prison  
Rot!  
_______________________________________________________________  
Watson  
(Dancing)

Five dead for me!  
What happiness!  
What was the matter?  
Gorgeous!

Holmes

We were too late.  
Stepfather,   
Was the killer the first?  
Killed the father of the client,  
Hamlet by mistake and  
His wife.  
Hamlet killed Polonius.  
Ophelia has gone mad...  
Such are our business!  
_______________________________________________________________  
Sherlock  
(Pulling John)

My friend,  
You don't stand in the way  
The father and the son  
Though not native.  
They now   
Ready to kill everyone!  
(Kicks the Cup, Gertrude)  
Don't drink the wine, Gertrude!  
It's poisoned!

Stepfather  
(Shouts)

You get out!  
Fools  
Do not meddle  
You in family showdown!  
My stepson   
Not liked for a long time,  
Now I will post it  
Straight to the father!

John

Hamlet!  
This knife   
Poisoned!

Hamlet

Damn!

Sherlock

I called the police.  
From minute to minute  
They will come here  
And arrest  
All.

Stepfather

Damn it!  
_____________________________________________________________  
Joan  
(Bandaging the wounded Holmes)

What the hell  
You got   
In a fight?  
Two bullets.  
In the chest – one  
And under the shoulder blade.  
Pray to God,  
What's left?   
Alive!

Holmes  
(Philosophically)

Nonsense!  
What about the others?

Joan

Hamlet is in the hospital!  
When you closed it,  
Bullet stepfather  
Hit you  
In the chest,  
Breaking through,  
Dug hamlet in the shoulder.  
It’s the same bullet  
Got under the shoulder...  
You.  
The stepfather was killed  
Hamlet,  
A mother poisoned herself.  
Od.  
Ophelia just wanders  
And sings,  
Flowers collects  
The whole day  
Long...

Holmes

Well, it was  
Just horror,  
But we   
Coped?

Joan

Elementary,  
Holmes


	5. V

The final

Holmes

My dear friend,  
When you write  
About this case,  
Write  
What have I done   
Mistakes   
A lot.  
I ought  
Guess   
Before...  
That the stepfather was  
Source  
Deaths!

Watson

Brilliant,  
Holmes!  
_________________________________________________  
Holmes

And this thing  
Nonsense!  
Ahead   
Killer  
Us   
Always!

Watson

But we finished that,  
Isn't it?

Holmes.

You guessed it,  
Watson?  
___________________________________________________  
Watson

I will not forget this case  
Never,  
Me so happy  
Brought it.  
And so many corpses  
I'm at a time  
Not received  
And not opened.

Holmes

Don't like family  
Disassembly.  
Let in the closet  
Dust skeletons,  
I can't stand   
Family secrets!  
___________________________________________________  
Sherlock

And here's another  
One   
Ended;  
But it was  
Very difficult,  
Confusing...

John

Get some sleep,   
The violin play,  
Perhaps  
Us somewhere  
Waiting for  
Case

Sherlock

Exactly  
_________________________________________________________  
Holmes

I will not die,  
You don't worry  
Joan!  
And we've cleared up  
Tangle of secrets  
And disgusting   
Intrigue!

Joan

I'm not afraid.  
And it really  
Was just horror.

Holmes

Elementary.


End file.
